dungeonsdragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Earth
''Note: This article is about our Earth as depicted in canonical Dungeons & Dragons products. Only include information which can be sourced in an official D&D work.'' Earth is a world known for its lack of magic and high level of technology. Its connections to the worlds of Oerth and Toril are well-documented. Physical characteristics Habitability Earth is habitable by humanoid life and similar to many other worlds. Cosmology Earth is one of the many worlds of the Material Plane. Its most notable feature is its weak connection to the Astral Plane and Ethereal Plane, where it is connected at only a few points. Its connections to the Inner Planes are few, and it is barely connected to the Outer Planes at all. Travel to Earth is still possible via various portals. One such portal, located in an ancient ruin called Gate Island, opens in to the Boating Lake of Battersea Park in the city of London. A time difference has been observed through this portal, where one day on Earth corresponds to one month on other worlds. Solar system Magic Arcane magic functions on Earth. However, many spells do not function correctly, and spellcasters native to this world are virtually unheard of. The connection between the deities of most worlds is weak, and miracles are rare. However, the gods of various pantheons are attested in the world's legend. Notable locations England London The city of London in the nation-state of England is known for its museums, which house a collection of ancient artifacts. The Mace of St. Cuthbert was held here for a time. A little-known portal connects the city to another world. Thieves are a constant threat to the city's inhabitants, but are kept in check by an armed city guard known colloquially as "bobbies", who have a reputation for politeness. London is occasionally attacked by terrorists, political fanatics whose methods include kidnapping and the use of violence on civilians. The people of London primarily speak a language known as English. Denmark Denmark is a kingdom on Earth. Hjodris, wife of Sigmund, fled her after Odin slew her husband and gave birth to the hero Sigurd Fafnirsbane. Glaesisvoll Glaesisvoll is a kingdom once ruled by the king Hofund. Hunaland Hunaland is a kingdom once ruled by the warrior king Sigmund. Norway Norway is a kingdom. The viking Hervor once said that she would rather possess the legendary sword Tyrfing than all of Norway. Samsey Samsey is an island famed for the burial mound of the hero Angantyr. Uppsala A city ruled by King Yngvi of Uppsala. Inhabitants The inhabitants of Earth are almost exclusively human, with the exception of occasional visitors from other worlds. Religion The people of Earth worship various religions and established churches. Among them are the Anglican and Catholic churches, whose clergy are reputedly skeptical of divine magic. Technology Earth is noted for its high level of technology, which is widely used by its inhabitants. Motorized vehicles allow the transport of anything from one passenger to an entire adventuring party with a large amount of cargo. Such vehicles weigh anything from 150 to 200,000 pounds, and travel exceptionally quickly. Advanced and deadly firearms exist on Earth, although their legality varies between nation-states. Examples include the hand-held revolver or pistol, the powerful two-handed shotgun, and the more accurate two-handed rifle. Advanced locks are commonplace, and property owners deploy technological means to detect burglars. Medicine is available which is equivalent to up to around fourth level divine spells, able to treat injury. References Category:Worlds